


Revenge

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Gen, Revenge, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), hair cutting, messing with people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Pirate-patton on tumblr :i feel like virgil would stay up all night watching hair tutorials on youtube so by 6 am he knows how to cut blunt bangs and the easiest way to bleach hair and he’s about ready to go try all of his new knowledge on roman before he wakes up





	Revenge

Virgil couldn't sleep. It's not like this was unusual. Virgil often found it hard to sleep and would normally lay in bed for hours listening to music and trying not to think. The music wasn't helping tonight and he needed some other distraction. Youtube was always the best place to distract himself. He started out by looking up how to properly put on eyeshadow and then proceeded to fall down a hole of beauty videos on youtube. Before Virgil knew it the sun was starting to rise and it was six am. 

Virgil wanted to test out everything he had learned but how? Then it hit him, he had been wanting to get Roman back for months and this is exactly how he could do it. Virgil grabbed all his supplied and carried it to Romans room. Virgil started by cutting Roman’s hair shorter and spiking the hair that was now half the length or the original up with red pigmented hair gel. Virgil then proceeded to correctly do eye makeup on Roman. It was a similar style to his was but correctly done and not just smudged eyeliner. Virgil then carefully put a washable fake tattoo on Roman’s neck before going down to join the others for breakfast. 

Not too long after Virgil left Roman had woken up and left his room without checking his appearance. As soon as Roman walked into the kitchen Virgil slapped his hand over his mouth to cover up a laugh. He expected Roman to come in furious and threatening to destroy who ever did it but, Roman didn’t say anything. He just grabbed his cup of coffee Patton made and sat down at the table. Virgil couldn’t even look up without snickering so he resigned himself to looking into the hood of his hoodie and not at Roman. 

“Nice hair, kiddo.” Patton stated.

“Hmm?” Roman mumbled confused.

“I think red really suits you.” 

“It certainly goes with your outfit. The spiked hair is an interesting choice though.” Logan stated.

“Red!?! Spiked?!?” Roman replied, poofing up a mirror to look at himself.

“You didn’t do this?” Patton asked.

“No!” Roman cried dramatically “Look at my beautiful locks! They’re gone!”

Patton snapped his fingers and Roman’s hair was back to normal. 

“Thanks, padre.”

“Now to figure out who would have done such a thing.” Patton replied, putting his hands on Virgil’s shoulders. 

Virgil shrugged trying to get away scott free. 

“Well, it certainly was not me. I see no point in the coloring of the hair or makeup.” Logan replied, getting up out of his chair.” Now, if you’ll excuse me I’ll be going to do my job.”

The trio watched Logan leave and a thick fog settled between them. 

“Virgil, are you going to apologize?” Patton asked.

“Why?” Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow.

Roman gasped and put his hand over his heart, acting dramatically offended.

“Because it is the right thing to do.” Patton explained.

Virgil sighed. “But you fixed his hair.”

“But not my ego!” Roman cried.

Virgil scoffed. “Your ego is just fine.”

“Kiddos, please don’t.” Patton interjected.

“ Virgil started it.” Roman whined.

“Says who?” Virgil retorted.

“You dyed my hair!”

“You insulted me first.”

“Roman! Virgil! Stop!” Patton commanded, using his dad voice.

The other two instantly shut up. 

“Apologize now, both of you.” Patton commanded.  
“I’m sorry.” Roman mumbled.

“A little louder, Roman.” Patton stated.

“ I’m sorry for calling you names.” 

“Virgil, now you.” 

“I’m sorry I messed with your hair.” Virgil stated.

“Good.” Patton smiled, taking his hands off Virgil’s shoulders

“Besides the makeup is excellent and the rose was a perfect addition.” Roman replied with a grin.

Virgil shrugged, putting his hands in his jacket and walking out of the kitchen. “I’m glad you like it, Princey.”


End file.
